Forgotten
by GitahMuttan
Summary: After the day of graduation, I was left behind. Yui and the others had gone into different universities while I had been resting in my shell for three years... OneShot


**A/N: Here is another story that I'll dedicate for all those readers out there. I don't know why am I writing these kind of stuff, but I think it's fine at least I'm enjoying it. Ok, enough babbling. The story is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-on! If I did, the page number of the manga will be longer!**

* * *

><p>I could only reminisce everything that had happened. I could only think about everything that had happened throughout those years. I am all dirty and untouched after that day, I haven't came out of my shell. It's been three years since the day that she left me behind for university.<p>

I can still remember the day that she left me…

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten<strong>

**OneShot**

* * *

><p>The school had already ended and it is not just one ordinary school day. It's the final day of school. For the seniors at least. And Yui Hirasawa is one of those seniors. She and her bestfriends were members of the light music club are all celebrating because of the success they had been accomplished after the past 3 years. After the graduation. She quickly moved in the music room. Where we always spend time together back then.<p>

I could only let her do what she want because I can't do anything about it. I know that I can't move but it's fine because I'm enjoying it actually. She settled in her personal chair in the music room where they always having tea and seldomly practice. I can't believe that the band can play at an awesome level without them practicing regularly. This only proves that their friendship is the key to play better than the others.

She had settled me down in the side of the room, beside my friend named Elizabeth. She is always sitting beside me when they are having their afterschool tea time. Even though this is the last 'After School' that they are going to have as high schoolers. They should treasure it like a real treasure.

Their rhythm guitarist named Azusa Nakano came in with a frown on her face as she noticed the girls' activity inside the clubroom. I think she is upset because she is going to be left behind and all but her clubmates are only having tea. she is just a junior who is going to be a senior in the next school year while the others are all graduating. She can't even believe that they are all graduating.

I can feel the atmosphere being emotional as Azusa began to break down. I think she can't fight the feeling any longer. Even though if I'm the one who is in her place. I would actually do what is she doing right now. Good thing that Yui was like a medicine and healed her in just a moment. The two of them are always doing those kind of things. She didn't knew that her fellow club members had prepared a song especially for her! With that. She quickly picked me up, Elizabeth is the next one to be picked up by Mio.

As they sang the song. It only made her more emotional because every memory that they shared had flashed back on to her mind. As they continue on the song. They can't help but show her an affectionate face. Of course, they won't be so happy because their little kouhai will be left behind. Even though some people are assuring her that they'll join the Light Music Club next year, it is still different with the real and original Houkago Tea Time.

They finished the song with an awesome riff which made me glad. I don't know why. Even though Azusa is crying, and everyone held a sad expression on their respective faces. I'm just glad that they had done this kind of thing to a special friend like Azusa. Azusa stood up and quickly clapped her hands in a fast pace.

"You are not that good!"

Everybody held an surprised look on their faces. What did she say? Did she say that the performance that the other members of the light music club made especially for her is not good? I'm a critic but that performance is one of their best in the past years!

"But I want to hear it over and over again!" She said with a happy look on her face. I think she just want to tease everyone.

"Encore!"

"I think we should play together."

"Yes."

With that, Sawako and Nodoka entered the clubroom. Yui said to Nodoka that they are going to walk home together while Sawako... I don't know why is she here. I think she is the adviser so she should have been here for a while now.

"Want to listen on our song?"

They responded with a nod.

With that, they started to play the song that will always ring on their hearts. The first song that the original four members of Houkago Tea Time had made. Fuwa Fuwa Time. Which echoed on the empty halls and rooms of the empty campus. This would be the last song that they could play before they could separate.

I wonder what will happen with Yui and me.

* * *

><p>We are now currently on the way home after that emotional afternoon. I am currently riding on Yui's back as always. She is walking with Nodoka just like what she had promised her to do. They are halfway home and no one is still talking. I don't know. They have all been separated. I don't know how did that happened. The original members of the Houkago Tea Time had been separated into different schools. That's why they had been so emotional this afternoon. Mio had decided that she'll go on the university that she wanted to go to. Mugi will go to the all-girls university. I don't know what had happened to Ritsu. While Yui will go to a normal university. The tense atmosphere was cut but Nodoka bringing up a topic.<p>

"So, what are you going to do in your first year of college?" She asked, making Yui's mouth frown. What had happened? Does she want to be high school forever? I know that they had been separated and all but why did she have to be so affected.

"..."

"Will you bring you're guitar with you?"

"No."

That was the response that I don't want to hear. What? She won't bring me? I can't believe it...

"Why?"

Yui quickly ran away leaving a shocked Nodoka on her feet. She quickly tugged onto the strap of my case which increased her pace a little. As she reached her house, she opened the door and didn't greeted her sister. That's unusual, Yui is not in her character today. I don't know what had happened.

She opened the door towards her room and quickly locked it. She settled me down on her bed while she sat down on the floor. Breaking down again, she cried with all of her might. If only I can talk, I could try and comfort her. The only problem is I can't do that.

"I'm sorry Gitah..."

She held me up again and released me from the case. She started to play me, she played all of those songs that they had made from the past years. Her voice is trembling because of all the sobbing that had happened in the past few minutes. But I can't still believe that I'm going to be left behind.

As she finished her little concert. She put me back in the case slowly which made me nervous because the atmosphere became so cold between us. I don't know what will happen next. I don't want to be separated to her now...

She started to walk towards an unseen storage room. Even I didn't knew that the Hirasawa household has this kind of room. I could only fear everything that might happen right after this. This can't be happening.

"I'm really sorry, but seeing you made me remember them... So I'll just won't see you... Goodbye..."

* * *

><p>That was the last words that I heard from her as she zipped me and stored me in the deepest part of their storage room. I really don't know what had happened, why did she left me behind and all. She said that I made her remember her old friends. But I think that is just not fair.<p>

After all these years, I don't know if I'm still playable. I'm stored here in the storage room for a long time so I think that there would be no one that can play me now. I'm still waiting here for Yui to come back. But I think there is no chance of going back anymore. It had been three years since the day she left me. I don't think that there is any chance that she still remembers that she had a guitar like me.

I had been forgotten.

I could only feel some noise outside my little guitar space in this little storage room. It was making some noise lately because there was other things that are stored here inside. There are also some rats and cockroaches that are lurking around so when they moved some stuff. It would easily make some noise. The noise is becoming more and more loud and clear as it neared me. I don't know what is that, I think it is just another rat. Or maybe Ui cleaning...

I could see the guitar case being opened slowly, after that, I was pulled out of the dirty environment. I can't see the look of the person who had held me out of my shell but I think that I'm happy because I had finally came out of my little jail after those years. I could only smile as I heard the person talk...

"Gitah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this was short, I had limited time to write so... Yeah! I'm addicted to K-on! this weekend so I had made a oneshot and updated my other. haha! Feel free to point out anything, the grammar and some Out-Of-Character thingy. I know that Yui is out of character but I think that this is the thing that might happen if the whole Houkago Tea Time was separated. Comments? Suggestions? **

**Please do wait for some more stories of mine... If you're interested anyway. :D**

**Review?**


End file.
